mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia
| image = File:Wincontitle2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 4.4.12 | winningfaction = Usual Suspects | roster = #, player #FatTony #Thalia (Cruelmind) #Darth nox #Dante #MissKitten (Yuli) #Aaryan #Nana7 #SMV #Prof. Templeton #Slick #Zweefer #Hidden G #Shadow7 #Vineetrika #DarthMask #Golfjunkie | first = Aaryan | last = Fat Tony, Thalia, Nox, Dante, Miki, Aar, SMB, Prof, Slick, Zweefer, Shadow, Vine, DM, Golfjunkie | mvp = Prof | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aura based on her own idea. It began on April 4th, 2012 and ended in a Usual Suspects win in N3 (April 11th). Game Mechanics Rules OOP - Redirect>trap>block ~~ Kills are non-blocking No Faction OOP - Loop with only blocks = all blocked Loop of only traps = all trapped Loop of only redirects = all fail Redirects: Cannot redirect FID Kill, RID Kill, ask host yes/no qu or a player who didn't act for any reason (e.g- blocked, didn't enter an action). Sucess/fail results will be returned. If spy redirected, spy receives correct result of new target (B is role/action not A is role/action) FID Kill can be blocked but not redirected. If correct FID blocked, FID Killer will be notified their ID was correct. Target can be trapped/protected. RID Kill cannot be blocked or redirected but target can be trapped/protected. ODTG Abilities cannot be acted upon as there is no action carrier. Each BTSC holds one set of actions and if a ODTG ability is included in the last post of submitted actions, it will be put through. Resurrect, prevent reveal and lynch save are not used up unless needed. Hence, if the target isn't lynched/dead, the BTSC retains the action Voting: Borda voting used whereby you vote for up to 3 players. *If vote for 3 players, 1st choice = 3 points, 2nd choice = 2 points, 3rd choice = 1 point. *If vote for 2 players, 1st choice = 2 points, 2nd choice = 1 point. *If vote for 1 player, 1st choice = 1 point. Strengthen your vote - Twice during the game, each player can add one extra vote to their own vote on a player. The extra vote can be added to your 1st, 2nd or 3rd choices (Borda voting). The catch is it must be added publicly as follows: Aura - voting for Anna, Lily +1 Anna The vote is used up if it appears on the final roster, regardless of who gets lynched. Role Description Wincon - Last Alliance Standing OR RID Guess all factions. BTSC, no group kill Last Alliance Standing - Around N2, all teams secretly nominate which other team they want to win with. When players from only two teams are alive, if either team allied with the other, they win. If not, it goes to last faction standing. Example: Team A allies with Team B, B allies with C, C allies with A, D allies with C. At a certain point in the game, there are 2 As and 3 Bs remaining. The last of the Cs and Ds have died. In this case, A wins as C and D are eliminated. If B had allied with A, they too would win but as they allied with C, they cannot win until factions A and D are eliminated. During N1/D1, all teams may send one message to another team and reply to all messages received. This is for the purposes of deciding their wincon alliance which will be submitted to the host on N2. RID Guess all factions - Optionally, the factions can concurrently RID Guess the other factions each night cycle. As they have BTSC and 4 actions to help them ascertain roles, the only result they will receive in reply to their guesses are: *0-3 roles correct *4-7 roles correct *8-11 roles correct *All roles correct The first team to eliminate their competition, OR correctly RID Guess the other factions, wins. More than one faction can win if they reach their wincon during the same cycle. Roles *Each faction has the same make-up of roles: # Action spy (discloses targets action not role or target) # Trap (block/save at night; cannot vote/be voted for in day; is not silenced) # Odd nights: Redirect, Even nights: Faction ID Kill # Die roll ## Role Spy ## Ask host a yes/no question ## Protect a player from being acted upon, (allows player to act) ## Block ## RID Kill ## Choice Team A - PowerPuff Girls #Blossom - action spy #Buttercup - Odd nights: Redirect, Even nights: FID Kill #Bubbles - trap #Professor - die roll Team B - Usual Suspects #Kevin Spacey - action spy #Nicolas Cage - trap #Robert De Niro - Odd nights: Redirect, Even nights: FID Kill #Gabriel Byrne - die roll Team C - Half-shell Heroes #Leonardo - action spy #Raphael - Odd nights: Redirect, Even nights: FID Kill #Donatello - trap #Michaelangelo - die roll Team D - The Powerplayers #Akriti - action spy - Aki lies low and watches the players with her ever-logical mind. #Sparrowhawk - Odd nights: Redirect, Even nights: FID Kill - SH will redirect the attention of those who suspect him then attack them when they least expect it. #Nana - trap - Once Nana has you in her sights, she doesn't let go. #Plasmid - die roll - Plasmid is difficult to read and has several tricks up his sleeve. ODTG Abilities (Once During The Game) Each faction has all ODTGs # Resurrect (night) OR Prevent reveal of a lynched players role (day) - Can only use one of these # Resurrect a player not of your faction # Spy dead player # Make a player's action unblockable and unredirectable for one night. # Lynch save someone from another faction. No RID needed. Host's Summary Special commendations Winning Faction Team B - Usual Suspects *Kevin Spacey - Cruelmind/Thalia *Nicolas Cage - golfjunkie *Robert De Niro - Vine *Gabriel Byrne - nox MVP - Prof. Templeton Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #FatTony - Raphael #Thalia - Kevin Spacey - Killed N2 by Professor, Res N3 #Darth nox - Gabriel Byrne #Dante - Professor #Miki - Buttercup - Lynched D2, Res N3 #Aaryan - SparrowHawk - Lynched D1, Res N2 #Nana7 - Plasmid - Killed N2 by Robert De Niro #SMV - Leonardo #Prof. Templeton - Michaelangelo #Slick - Blossom #Zweefer - Bubbles #Hidden G - Akriti - Killed N2 by Raphael #Shadow7 - Nana #Vineetrika - Robert De Niro #DarthMask - Donatello #Golfjunkie - Nicolas Cage Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HybridGames